Because Of Lamp
by Kim Tae Hyun
Summary: Pengorbanan seorang kakak memberikan sesuatu yang sagat berharga bagi hidupnya rela ia berikan untuk adiknya agar di tanam pada tubuh kecil itu. Dengan bermaksud menghilangkan kesalahan di masa lalu. Karena, masalah itu pula ia bertemu dengan cinta masa lalunya saat ia kecil.[LayHan]


Tittle : Gara-Gara Lampu

Author : Goon

Cast : Luhan, Lay, Sehun, Kai,Suho,Xiumin,Kris,Tao,Chanyeol dll

Rating : Oneshot

NB : Inspirasi saya dapat ketika lihat seseorang tengah membenahi sebuah lampu di rumah. Maka keluarlah FF aneh bin lucu ini secara tiba-tiba hanya karna sebuah Lampu saya punya inspirasi.

**Gara-Gara Lampu**

Ketika terlihat seorang namja yang tengah berjalan mendekati sebuah tiang bendera yang berdiri di tengah lapangan di sekolahnya dengan berkalungkan papan bertuliskan "Aku Tak Akan Lupa mengerjakan PR Lagi". Ia berjalan sendiri tanpa seorang teman di sana. Dengan tatapan seolah tak tega ada namja yang lain melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekati namja itu yang berdiri di tengah lapangan itu.

"Kwaenchana?"

Tanya namja itu.

"Ne, kwaenchana."

Jawab namja yang berdiri dengan menghadap tiang bendera itu dengan dingin.

"Babo."

"Mwoo?"

"Hari pertama sempat membuat kesalahan? Itu bodoh sekali. "

Makian itu membuat namja yang tengah berkalungkan papan marah dan membulatkan matanya ke arah namja yang baru saja mengatainya bodoh itu.

"Kau pikir aku tak punya otak. Kris asal kau tahu, kalau kau memang memiliki kecerdasan dan kemampuan yang melebihiku. Tapi, kau tak ada hak untuk mengataiku bodoh."

Namja yang benama Kris itu tertawa ringan dengan mengikatkan tanganya kebelakang. Bersama dengan senyuman ringanya ia menatap ke atas langit dan merasakan ke hangatan surya pagi yang tengah menyengat bumi.

Kris adalah seorang namja terkenal cerdas dan pintas di sekolah. Semua pelajaran dapat ia selesaikan dengan nilai "A" tak seorang yeoja di sekolah itu tak mengenalnya. Ia adalah idaman semua yeoja di sekolah itu, tak cukup hanya murid saja. Semua staf dan guru di sekolah itu menggumi kemampuanya. Namun, ia sangat terkesan dingin pada semua orang. Hanya bersama buku ia habiskan waktu luangnya. Dengan ditemani sebuah kacamata yang melekat di kedua matanya menambah kesan karismanya semakin keluar dengan natural.

Ia disegani banyak murid di situ namun tidak bagi sebagian namja di sekolah itu. Mereka terkesan menjauhi dan membenci Kris. Tanpa terkecuali namja yang tengah berdiri dengan berkalungkan papan di tengah lapangan itu Namanya Luhan, ia adalah seorang murid transferan dari Cina karna ia adalah murid Pandai di sekolahnya sewaktu di Cina. Ia sangat terlihat begitu sirik melihat Kris yang selalu dikerubuti dan mendapatkan pujian bertubi-tubi dari yeoja dan guru di sekolah itu. Tiap kali Kris berpapasan denganya bukan rasa hormat yang ia keluarkan, sikap dingin ia keluarkan seolah tak melihat sosok itu.

Luhan tak begitu mengenal Kris walaupun ia tahu sebenarnya Kris juga orang Cina sama dengan dirinya, namun karna sikap Kris itu membuatnya seolah enggan mengenalnya.

Di tengah lapangan itu adalah pertama kalinya Luhan berbicara dengan sosok bernama Kris idaman semua yeoja di sekolah itu.

"Lihatlah! Posisi tubuhmu, penampilanmu, bentuk tubuhmu, fashionmu semua tak ada yang pantas. Seharusnya kau belajar untuk terlihat lebih berharga untuk orang tuamu. Orang tuamu di Cina pengen lihat kamu itu sukses bukan seperti ini."

Jawab Kris dengan nada yang membuat Luhan semakin ingin memukul wajah itu dengan tanganya yang sedari tadi telah mengepal.

Luhan memejamkan majanya bermaksud meredam amarahnya.

Setelah selang beberapa detik denga perlahan ia membuka matanya dengan perasaan yang masih dongkol.

"Maaf Kris-ssi yang terhormat. Ini adalah di luar kemampuanku."

"Ini tak akan terjadi kalau kau tak bodoh."

Kris mulai memutar badanya dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada Luhan.

Ia lebih tinggi dari bayanganya selama ini. Luhan perlu mendengakan kepalanya untuk dapat memandang wajah Kris.

Perasaan dongkol tak lagi dapat ia redam. Ia mulai mengayunkan tanganya yang sedari tadi siap untuk memukul Kris. Belum sempat tangan itu mendarat di wajah Kris tangan Luhan berhenti di sebuah tangan yang tengah mengepal tanganya dengan kuat. Tanganya disengkram dengan kuat seolah terkunci hingga membuatnya tak mampu menarik tanganya kembali.

Tatapan mata orang yang tengah mencengkram tangan Luhan itu seolah evil yang ada di hadapanya. Tatapan seolah membunuh Luhan dan seakan-akan memakanya hidup-hidup.

"Menyingkirlah dari Kris-Ge atau kau sendiri yang akan aku hajar hingga babak belur."

Ancaman itu tak membuat Luhan takut ia malah semakin berani. Tangan sebelahnya yang masih di bawah mulai mengepal dan mengayunkanya ke arah perut orang itu. Namun sial tanganya di tangkis dengan tangan sebelahnya dengan keras. Kaki Luhan mulai terangkat kakinya di tangkap oleh orang lain lagi. Ia lebih pendek dari orang pertama, ia lebih gendut pula dari yang sebelumya. Kini tangan kanan Luhan ada di cengkraman orang pertama dan kaki kirinya ada di tangan salah seorang lagi yang baru saja datang itu.

"Siapa kalian? Aku tak ada urusan dengan kalian."

Bentak Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangan kanan dan kaki kirinya dari cengkraman kedua orang yang ada di depan Kris dan di hadapan Luhan itu.

Dengan keras kedua namja itu melempar cengkraman mereka masing-masing.

"Sekali lagi kamu berbuat sembarangan pada Kris kamu akan rasakan akibat yang lebih dari ini."

"Hentikan Xiumin Tao kalian tak perlu lakukan itu."

Sahut Kris tiba-tiba dengan memutar badanya menjauhi mereka dan Luhan. Ia berjalan dengan kedua tangan ada di pocket. Ia sangat lebar dilihat dari belakang. Punggungnya sangat lebar. Luhan pun masih memandang Kris yang perlahan berjalan menjauhinya. Memandang punggung mereka bertiga sangat berbeda.

Jam makan siangpun telah berbunyi.

Demi mengurangi keuanganya Luhan memang sengaja membawa bekal dari rumah.

"Waaa~ harum ini pasti enak."

Ucap Luhan denga menyiapkan supit dan membuka 2 bekal makananya. Namun belum sempat ia memakan bekal makanan yang ada di tanganya makanan itu direbut oleh salah seorang dengan sangat cepat dan membuatnya menahan rasa lapar di perutnya.

"Hyung ini sangat enak, telur gulungmu pasti lebih enak boleh aku memakanya?"

Kata teman depan bangkuku.

Ia mengambil semua bekal Luhan dan menghabiskanya tanpa memberi Luhan sisa.

Luhan pun hanya menggigit supit yang ada di tanganya. Ia lapar namun makanan itu telah habis dilahap oleh temanya bernama Kai.

"Apa itu enak?"

Tanya Luhan lirih dengan menahan rasa lapar. Ia memandang Kai yang tengah makan makanan itu dengan lahap. Hanya anggukan kepala yang Kai lakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Enak dikamu lapar diaku."

Ucap Luhan dengan bisik-bisik.

Ia memandang Kai dengan menelan ludah yang terus menurus keluar bahkan sampai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Itu makan siangku."

Batin Luhan.

Kai memberikan tempat makanan Luhan kembali ke tanganya. Tak terlihat ada sebutir nasi da segulung telur yang ada di tempat makanya.

"Makasih hyung."

Ucap Kai dengan melemparkan senyum ke arah Luhan.

Luhan memandang tempat makananya yang kosong tak ada sisa sedikit pun untuknya. Matanya memandag tempat makananya dengan lirih. Benar-benar habis tak ada sisa.

Kai memutar badanya dan memberikan Luhan sepaket makanan yang terlihat sangat banyak itu.

Kai membukakan bekal makananya yang terbagi dari 3 wadah. Ia membukanya satu persatu. Nasi, sayur dan daging, ia tak pernah berfikir untuk makan daging di korea ini. Karna ia tak mungkin mampu membelinya.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku hanya ingin bertukar bekal padamu. Apa kau tahu aku benci dengan bekalmu yang selalu sama. Jadi, aku sengaja membawa bekal dan memakan bekalmu da aku ganti denga bekalku."

"Kai, tak perlu kau lakukan ini. Aku tak pernah berfikir untuk memakan makanan semacam ini. Ini terlalu mewah bagiku."

"Sudahlah jangan menceramahiku, cukup Kau makan ini dan segera habiskan waktu makan siang akan segera berakhir."

"Tapii~"

Perkataan itu tak dapat Luhan lanjutkan karna Kai mendadak berlari keluar ruangan itu dan berjalan menemui temanya Sehun. Mereka memang best friend forever kata Sehun.

Luhan pun memakan bekal Kai karna ia benar-benar tak lagi dapat menahan rasa lapar di perutnya.

Bel pulang berdentang, Luhan da para murid yang lain segera beres-beres dan bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah.

Luhan berjalan dengan satai keluar ruangan itu, namun dari arah belakang nampak ada tangan yang semampir melingkar di bahunya.

"Hyung apa kau ada waktu hari ini?"

"Maaf Kai aku tak bisa."

"Masih menjadi seorang service lampu? Ayolah hyung nikmati masa mudamu sebentar saja."

"Maaf tidak bisa. Masih banyak lampu yang perlu aku benahi. Aku duluan Kai."

Luhan meninggalkan Kai dan memapasinya dengan sebuah senyum tanda perpisahan mereka hari ini. Begitu pula dengan Kai ia membalas senyum Luhan dengan ringan dan merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa senang tiap kali bertemu bahkan berbincang-bincag denganya.

Dengan headset yang melekat di kedua telinganya ia mengayunkan kakinya dan mendorong skitboard yang tengah ia injak. Tangan kanan memegang gagang ransel, tangan kiri berada di pocket.

Wusshhh~

Tiupan angin membuat topinya terbang terlepas dari kepalanya.

"Aishh, sialan."

Gumam namja itu dengan memutar skitboard dan mulai mengayunkan kakinya. Topi namja itu tertiup angin terbang semakin jauh. Ia mengerahkan semua tenaganya pada kaki kananya agar tak tertiynggal jauh dari topi itu. Bukanya ia bodoh mengejar-ngejar topi itu tapi, topi itu ia dapat dari seorang namja yang kala itu pernah membantunya di Cina. Ia mngejar topi itu sampai ketemu dan ia harus mendapatkan kembali topi itu dalam keadaan utuh tanpa kurang sedikit pun.

Ia berhenti di sebuah persimpangan jalan dan mengangkat skitboardnya untuk mengambil topinya yang berhenti di sebuah kaki seorang pejalan.

"Mianhamnida, itu topi saya bolehkah saya mengambil kembali topi itu?"

Namja itu meminta ijin pada seorang pejalan yang baru saja mengangkat topinya dari atas tanah.

"Ini topi tak asing bagiku, tapi ini karna milikmu jadi aku harus mengembalikanya padamu."

Namja itu mulai menyusuri semua bentuk tubuh pejalan kaki itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Ia tak paham betul mengapa ia melakukan hal ini pada orang itu.

"Kau dari sekolah itu? Aku Luhan."

"Namaku Lay, bagaimana kau tahu aku dari sekolahan itu?"

"Seragammu."

Jawaban sangat singkat yang tak disadari Lay bahwa ia masih berseragam lengkap. Ia ada kelas sore hari ini jadi ia sengaja tak ganti pakaian karna itu akan membuang-buang waktu.

Sejenak ia merendahkan badanya dan meninggalkan seorang pejalan itu yang bernama Luhan itu. Dengan memakai kembali topi keberuntunganya ia mengayunkan kembali kakinya dan menuju ke sekolahnya.

Kelas sangat sepi membuat Lay bosan dan sejenak meninggalkan ruang latihan itu tanpa permisi karna tak ada seorang pun yang menghuni tempat itu. Tanganya mulai menyumpalkan headset di telinga kananya dan mulai memutar lagu yang ada di tracklist ponselnya.

Brraaakkk~

Tangan Lay menangkap sebuah badan yang tiba-tiba jatuh menimpanya.

"Jeosonghamnida."

Ucap orang yang baru saja Lay tangkap itu.

Lay menganggukan kepalanya dan menurunkan orang itu pelan-pelan. Ia mulai meninggalkan orang itu namun tangan kananya ditarik oleh orang itu hingga membuatnya harus berhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah orang itu dan sejenak mendengarkan apa yang ingin orang itu ucapkan padanya.

"Kau tak mengingatku?"

Tanya orang itu dengan menunjukan tanganya ke muka.

Namun Lay menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan tarikan tangan orang itu.

"Ini aku yang tadi di jalan."

Jelasnya kembali.

Lay masih belum mengingat betul siapa orang itu.

Tiba-tiba orang itu mengambil topi yang tengah melekat di kepala Lay dan memakainya. Namun, bukan perlakuan baik yang ia dapat dari Lay tetapi perlakuan kasar ia dapatkan.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuh topi itu aku akan menghajarmu."

Ancam Lay pada orang itu dengan menarik kerahnya da melempar tubuh itu kebelakang.

"Luhan, aku Luhan yang tadi mengambilakan topimu yang terbang tadi. Ingat?"

"Luhan, mannaseo bangabseumnida. Aku berterimakasih atas bantuanmu tapi jangan sekali-kali anda mengambil topi ini dari kepala saya. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Mencoba mengclearkan masalah Lay menghancurkan rasa amarahnya dan menggantinya dengan suasana pertemanan.

"Aku adalah seorang service lampu jadi kalo aku membenahi lampu itu tak ada masalahkan?"

"Ani, tapi hati-hatilah."

Lay meninggalkan Luhan dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Luhan melihat sesuatu berbeda dari sorot mata Lay yang nampak seperti orang bingung dan kesepian. Dengan bermodalkan kepintaranya berbicara Luhan memberanikan dirinya mengikuti Lay pergi. Lay menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah pohon yang berdiri tegak di depan matanya. Ia duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon besar itu dan perlahan menutup matanya. Dengan mengendap-ngendap Luhan mendekati Lay agar tak membuatnya terbangun setelah itu ia duduk di samping Lay.

Kepala Lay secara tiba-tiba mendarat di pundak Luhan dan terlelap di sana. Luhan tak berani bergerak karna ia tak mau membagunkan Lay. Luhan mencoba berani dengan mengangkat tanganya mengelus dahi Lay. Lay tak terbangun karna ulahnya hingga membuatnya menyandarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Lay dan memejamkan matanya

-Lay's dream-

Lay berlari di sebuah hutan da mendaki sebuah gunung. Ia melihat sosok orang yang tengah berdiri di atas tebing yang tak terlihat wajahnya itu. Ia mencoba meraih orang itu. Namun, ketika ia berusaha mendekat ada sebuah lubang yang membuatnya terperosok dan terjatuh.

-Lay's dream end-

Tiba-tiba Lay terbangun dari tidurnya dan membuat kepala Luhan terdorong kebelakang dan membentur pohon itu dengan keras.

"Aaauuu~"

Teriak Luhan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja terbentur batang pohon itu.

"Maaf, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Aku mengikutimu dan terjadi hal ini."

Terlihat skitboard Lay patah, itu bukanlah tanpa maksud terlihat ada orang sengaja mematahkan skitboardnya. Ia tak menghiraukan hal itu, ia menendang skitboard itu da melangkahka kaki itu di sebuah lapangan basket dan menarik salah seorang pemain di sana dengan kasar.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang melakukan hal ini. Katakan apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin satu dan kau tahu itu apa."

Jawab orang itu dengan santai.

"Kamu itu satu kata, Bajingan."

Perkataan Lay mulai kasar hingga membuat lawan bicaranya mulai tersinggung.

"Aku adalah hyungmu seharusnya kau menghormatiku bukan malah mengatakan hal tak baik."

"Jangan berharap untuk menjadi hyungku lagi."

"Katakan pada wanita tua itu jangan lagi menggangguku."

"Dasi."

"Wanita~"

Perkataan belum sempat selesai Lay menghantam wajah hyungnya dengan sangat keras hingga membuat hyungnya itu terkapar babak belur ia pukuli.

Mereka berpisah semenjak orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai. Lay bersama dengan eomma dan Suho bersama dengan appa. Mereka slalu bersiteruh ketika bertemu bahkan berpapasan. Tak ada kata akur untuk Lay dan Suho, jalan untuk menyatukan mereka adalah buntu tak ada jalan. Kekerasan hati mereka tertoreh sejak lama. Rasa membenci satu sama lain sudah hal biasa dan itu adalah makanan keseharian diantara mereka. Berdamai bukan jalan terbaik.

"Hentikan kalian..! ini adalah sekolah bukan arena tinju."

Lerai salah seorang rekan hyungnya itu.

Dengan membenahkan jas Lay pergi menjauh dan meludah di belakang Suho. Kisah pertikaian keluarga mereka berawal dari sebuah perselingkuhan yang dilakukan appa mereka dan berani-beraninya mereka bercumbu di depan mata eomma Lay.

Jalan Lay menyilang keadaan berantakan begitu tergambar jelas di setiap garis wajahnya. Ia bukanlah seorang pengemis dan bukanlah seorang anak durhaka. Demi membela eommanya ia menolak tawaran Suho untuk ikut bersama dengan appanya. Kehidupan mereka sangat berbeda. Hidup mewah bergelimpangan harta itu adalah Suho namun itu berkebalikan dengan Lay dan eommanya. Hidup berkerja keras dan sederhana.

Langkah Lay seperti tak teratur dan tak ada arah yang jelas. Tetap bersama dengan harga dirinya atau melepaskan harga dirinya demi eommanya. Lay tersungkur jatuh dan meremas dada kirinya dengan kencang detak jantungnya tak menentu terasa sakit disekujur tubuh. Orang yang lewat berusaha menolongnya dan membawa Lay ke rumah sakit. Pandangan Lay, perasaan Lay dan semua yang ada dihadapanya tak dapat ia gambarkan dan dengar dengan baik.

Dan setelah jarum suntik menancap ditanganya ia menutup matanya dan mulai lemas.

-30 menit kemudian—

"Bagaimana anak saya."

Tanya salah seorang ajumma yang menangis menghadap seorang dokter di rumah sakit itu.

"Sudah saya katakan jaga baik-baik anak anda dari segala macam tekanan. Jantung anak anda sangat berbahaya jika ia tak segera ditangani."

"Lalu, apa yang harus saya lakukan."

"Evakuasi dia, jauhkan dari segala sesuatu yang dapat merusak sistem kerja jantungnya."

Saran dokter itu membuat Ajumma itu semakin mengalirkan air matanya dengan deras.

Ini lebih dari kata sulit, anak yang ia sayang terkapar menghadapi sebuah penyakit yang sangat mengganggu kehidupanya. Di sinilah mimpi anaknya dan di sinilah tempat yang ia cintai. Ajumma itu melihat anaknya berbaring tak berdaya di ruang ICU. Ia sangat lemas melihat anaknya harus melewati rasa sakit itu.

Selang tak berapa lama appa Lay datang dan menghajar eomma Lay dengan kedua tanganya. Ini adalah pemandagan biasa bagi keluarga Lay. Saling memarahi, saling pukul, saling curiga itu semua adalah hal biasa.

"Dasar eomma tak becus!"

Teriakan Ajussi yang baru saja datang ke rumah sakit itu hingga membuat para pengunjung memandangnya.

"Sudahlah duduklah dulu, anak kita sedang sakit di dalam. Janganlah membuat keributan lagi. Cobalah untuk memahami anak kita."

"Kamu itu ibu tak berguna."

"Aku memang tak berguna kau puas! Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika anakku sedang berperang dengan maut di dalam sana. Jika saja aku bisa menggantikanya aku akan menggantikanya berbaring di sana!"

Jawaban ajumma itu membuat appa Lay diam dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu berperang dengan maut?"

"Jantungnya sangat lemah sekarang, ia harus dapat donor jantung agar membuatnya dapat hidup normal kembali. Semakin banyak tekanan yang ia dapat semakin cepat jantungnya rusak."

Jawaban eomma Lay membuat appa Lay terkejut dan seolah tak percaya anaknya sedang berperang dengan hidup.

Akhirnya ia menyalahkan dirinya dan memukuli kepala dengan kedua tanganya sekeras mungkin.

Luhan menunggu Lay di pintu gerbang keluar dari sekolahnya. Selama 2 jam ia menunggu tak ada tanda-tanda Lay keluar dari sekolah itu.

"Maaf apa Lay masih ada di dalam?"

Tanya Luhan pada salah seorang murid.

"Lay tak berangkat, dengar-dengar jantungnya bermasalah lagi jadi dia ada di rumah sakit."

Jawaban teman Lay sontak membuat Luhan terkejut dan menjatuhkan tempat makanan yang ada di tanganya dan berlari menuju rumah sakit yang teman Lay katakan tadi.

Dengan kecepatan maksimalnya ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan rapat dancepat. Iran bening mengalir dari matanya. Dengan nafas tersengal ia mencari kamar inap Lay. ICU itu adalah ruangan yang presentasi kehidupan 50-50. Luhan mendekat ruangan dan melihat keadaan Lay dari luar jendela. Mata Luhan mendapati Lay terbaring lemas da berselimutkan alat penunjang hidup.

Baru sehari ia mengenal Lay namun ia merasakan sakit tepat di jantungnya. Seperti sebuah belati telah tertancap di jantungnya. Ia tak mampu bernafas dan tak mampu lagi berdiri. Badan Luhan begitu gemetar melihat Lay tergolek lemas tak dapat melakukan apapun di dalam sana. Ini kali pertama Luhan merasakan sakit ketika melihat orang sakit.

"Luhan hyung apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tanya seorang namja yang kebetulan bertemu denganya di rumah sakit.

"Lay...~~!"

Luhan menitihkan air mata sambil menunjuk ke arah ruangan Lay dirawat.

"Hyung Lay siapa?"

"Layy~"

Namja itu memeluk Luhan dan menenangkanya. Namja itu berusaha memberikan kehangatan untuk Luhan agar ia tak menangis lagi.

Usaha namja itu membuahkan hasil walau Luhan masih mengalirkan air mata.

"Kai, aku nampak jatuh cinta padanya."

"Lay?"

"Nee~ Aku merasakan sakit ketika aku melihat Lay tergolek tak berdaya di dalam sana. Seakan aku ingin menggantikan posisinya di dalam sana. "

"Hyung, jangan berfikiran pendek. Hati ini memang mudah tersayat ketika melihat orang yang kita sayang sedang bersedih atau berduka sama denganku."

"Huh~ apa maksudmu?"

"Ani, tidak hyung. Hyung fighting!"

Kai mendadak aneh dan seperti salah tingkah hari ini. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa seolah menghindari Luhan.

Di sebuah dinding dekat ruang itu Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap tubuh kecil tak berdaya berbaring di dalam ruangan itu dengan lirih. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati Luhan, namun Luhan tak menyadari kehadiran kaki itu.

"Nuguseyo?"

Entah Luhan tak mendengar atau terlarut dalam kesedihan hingga ia tak menjawab sapaan seseorang itu.

Satu tepukan pundak membuatnya terbangun dari lamunan dan mulai mencari sosok yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya itu.

"Maaf anda siapa?"

Tanya seorang ajumma itu kepada Luhan ketika mata Luhan melihat ajumma itu.

"Luhan-imnida."

"Siapa Luhan?"

"Teman Lay, anda?"

"Saya eomma Lay, nak. Mari duduk di sini."

"Ne~"

Perbincangan singkat itu membuat Luhan mencoba menemukan semua jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada di hatinya selama ini dari topi dan penyakit Lay.

Keadaan sangat sunyi karna itu adalah ruangan ICU tak sembarangan orang bisa masuk dan membuat keberisikan. Sedikit demi sedikit Luhan mencari informasi dari eomma Lay ia harus pintar mengolah kata agar membuatnya tak terluka dan tambah bersedih. Kisah hidup Lay tak akan ia gali semua sekarang ini cukup tahu penyakit Lay dan topi itu.

"Lay sakit apa, ajumma?"

"Jantung."

Jawaban satu kata jantung membuat Luhan semakin penasaran ada apa dengan jantung Lay. Namun, mungkin ini belum saatnya ia tahu itu.

"Ajumma, apa ajumma tahu sejarah topi yang selalu ia pakai?"

"Topi itu milik dari seorang anak laki-laki yang pernah menolongnya saat tenggelam di sebuah kolam renang. Topi itu tertinggal di sana dan ia memungut topi itu. Entah Lay sendiri juga tak tahu siapa anak laki-laki yang telah menolongnya itu."

Jawaban eomma Lay mengingatkanya pada seorang anak laki-laki yang pernah ia selamatkan dari kolam renang itu sewaktu ia masih tinggal di Cina.

"Apakah anda bukan orang Korea melainkan orang Cina?"

"Ajumma memang bukan orang Korea. Ajumma orang Cina."

"Jadi, dia adalah anak itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa Ajumma."

Luhan menghindar dari pertanyaan Eomma Lay yang ini.

Mata Luhan memutar dan kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Lay adalah korban dari keisengan teman-temanya. Ia diceburkan paksa di sebuah kolam di dekat rumahnya.

Di tengah perjalanan Luhan menuju ke sekolah ia dihadang oleh 3 orang namja yang tak asing dimatanya. Trio sok keren di sekolaha Luhan Kris, Tao dan Xiumin secara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menahan pundaknya seakan tak memperbolehkanya untuk melewati mereka.

"Apa mau kalian."

Tanya Luhan dengan baik-baik tanpa melepaskan salah satu tangan namja yang tengah menahanya itu.

"Ternyata kamu adalah tukang service lampu?"

Kata Tao yang membongkar identitas diri Luhan sebenarnya.

"Kalau aku memang seorang service lampu apa masalahmu?"

"Kau tak pantas sekolah di sini."

"Aku berniat sekolah menuntut ilmu bukan pamer harta. Lebih baik aku mendapatkan uang dari hasil kerja kerasku sendiri bukan hasil dari meminta dari orang tua. Asal kalian tahu aku masih beruntung dibandingkan kalian yang hanya mengumbar kekayaan orang tua kalian. Aku merasa kasihan pada kalian, mau jadi apa kalian nanti?"

Luhan melempar tangan Tao dan meninggalkan mereka tanpa jejak. Luhan memang tak begitu menonjol dalam hal harta namun ia sangat menonjol dalam nilai akademik. Walaupun ia masih berada di bawah Kris namun ia selalu mendapat nilai baik dan selalu meningkat.

Luhan adalah anak satu-satunya jadi ia tak ingin menjadi bahan manjaan dari orang tuanya. Dengan kemampuan yang ia bisa, ia akan lakukan tanpa campur tangan orang tuanya.

"Hyung Lay itu siapa?"

Tanya Sehun dengan merangkul Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Lay?"

"Telingaku sangat tajam, jadi siapa Lay itu?"

"Dia temanku?"

"Ooo~"

Tanpa nyawa respon Sehun.

Mereka berjalan bersama-sama dengan menenteng tas besar masing-masing. Sepertinya ada acara ke luar selama beberapa hari di sekolahan mereka. Memang acara ini di adakan setiap tahunya, jadi semua siswa wajib ikut tanpa terkecuali.

"Hai tukang lampu!"

Teriak salah seorang namja berambut coklat pendek yang sedang berjalan ke arah Luhan dengan gaya jalan sombong mengangkat kepalanya.

"Andai dia bukan temanku sudah aku hajar dari kemarin-kemarin."

Kata Luhan dalam hati menahan amarahnya.

"Hai, tukang lampu. Lampu di rumahku sedang tak beres maukah kau membereskanya untukku sekarang?"

"..."

"Kenapa diam? Tenang aku bisa bayar kau sekarang."

Namja itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa helai kertas uang yang ada di dalam dompet itu dan menyerahkanya pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap tajam namja itu dan memasang wajah marah di hadapan namja itu. Begitu sombongnya namja itu padanya.

"Tarik lagi uang itu!"

"Apa ini kurang?"

"Aku sama sekali tak membutuhkan uangmu."

Tiba-tiba namja berambut coklat pendek itu melemparkan uang tepat di muka Luhan. Perasaan Luhan semakin tersayat seperti tak dihargai dan merasa di rendahkan oleh orang. Ia mulai tak dapat menahan amarahnya. Luhan menarik kerah namja kecil berambut coklat itu.

"Apa kau tuli?! Aku bilang aku tak butuh uangmu, ambil dan segera pergi dari sini atau aku akan menghajarmu!"

Namja itu mengangkat bibir kananya seakan menjawab tantangan Luhan.

"Aku tak suka di suruh."

Namja itu melemparkan tangan Luhan yang tengah mencengkram erat kerahnya. Ia membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Luhan. Luhan terkejut mendengarkan apa yang baru saja namja itu katakan padanya.

Tubuh Luhan seperti tak memiliki tulang, ia terjatuh dengan mata mulai berkunang-kunang menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari matanya. Ia terlihat seperti orang bingung dan linglung.

Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolahan mencari Luhan karena bus mereka akan segera berangkat. Tanda-tanda keberadaan Luhan belum di temukan, mereka harus menemukan Luhan segera.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar untuk menemukan Luhan.

Di tengah perjalanan Kai menemukan tas Luhan di dekat sebuah pohon namun ia tak menemukan Luhan di sana. Kai mengambil tas Luhan dan mulai merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya mengabari kedua temanya dan mencoba mnghubungi Luhan.

Trrr~

Trrr~~

Suara dering ponsel terdengar di balik sebuah pohon besar. Kai menemukan Luhan tengah terduduk dengan tatapan seperti orang bingung.

"Hyung, kwaenchanayo?"

Kai menghampiri Luhan dengan menjatuhkan tas yang tadi tengah ia tenteng.

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi?"

Lay terlihat menggerakan jarinya seperti tanda bahwa Lay mulai sadar dari komanya. Eommanya yang menunggu Lay 24 jam nonstop terkejut melihat perkembangan Lay. Ia memanggil dokterdan mengabarka hal gembira ini pada Appa Lay.

Appa dan Suho datang menuju ke rumah sakit bersama-sama melihat ke adaan Lay. Suho bermaksud mengambil sebuah saput tangan yang ada di tas Lay namun saat ia hendak mengambil, ia menemukan secarik kertas yang terdapat titik-titik darah. Ia membuka tiap lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya perlahan.

_Memang waktu singkat ini begitu menyiksa namun jika ditanya aku ingin apa, aku hanya ingin keluargaku kembali dan ia kembali lagi kehadapanku. Tapi, kalau waktuku sesingkat ini bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikan mereka seperti dulu kala? Beri aku sedikit lama lagi untuk hidup agar aku dapat menemukan dia dan mengembalikan kebahagiaan eommaku. _

_Aku tahu ini berlebihan tapi, kisah itu terlalu indah untuk dibuang. Disisa hidupku ini bisakah aku melakukan hal itu? Appa, eomma dan hyung aku sangat mencintai mereka jika ada kata lebih indah dari mencintai aku akan gunakan kata itu. _

_Aku mohon kembalikan kehidupan kami seperti semula dan aku ingin meminta maaf pada hyungku aku selalu kasar padanya dan aku selalu menolak kebaikanya. Aku mohon maafkan semua kesalahanku. _

_Hanya itu kemauanku jika saja aku masih punya banyak waktu aku akan segera mewujudkanya._

Suho membaca surat itu kaget da menjatuhkan kertas itu dengan aliran air mata deras di pipinya. Ia berdiri dari ia duduk dan mendekati ruang ICU dimana adiknya dirawat. Sekarang ia menantikan sebuah jawaban pasti dari maksud Lay. Penyakit parah itu baru ia ketahui hari ini juga, rasa tak kepedulianya pada Lay membuatnya tak tahu apapun tentang penyakit Lay.

Ia menyerahkan surat itu pada eommanya da bersujud di tlapak kaki eommanya iitu.

"Eomma, jongmal mianhae jongmal mianhae."

"Ada apa nak, berdirilah, eomma memaafkanmu nak."

"Suho selalu menjelek-jelekan eomma di depan Lay, itu adalah salahku membuat Lay menjadi seperti ini. Eomma."

Suho berdiri dan memeluk erat eommanya sambil menitihkan air mata di kedua pipinya. Ia terus menyalahakan dirinya sendiri dengan memukuli kepalanya dan membenturkan kepalanya pada sebuah dinding.

"Suho, Lay sangat menyayangimu jadi jangan kau sakiti dirimu seperti ini."

Jelas eomma dengan menghentikan sikap Suho yang semakin ekstrim.

Kai mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan memberikanya pelukan.

"Hyung kwaenchana?"

"Molla."

Jawaban Luhan membuat Kai agak tenang karna selama lebih dari 15 menit Luhan tak merespon sedikitpun perkataanya.

"Wae?"

Suho mengangkat tubuhnya dari sebuah kursi dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia mengambil sebuah kunci dan menancapkanya pada stang sepeda motor yang terparkir di rumah sakit itu. Ia meninggalka eommanya di rumah sakit sendiri, ia terlihat berantakan matanya memerah dan tanganya bergetar ketika memegang stang sepeda itu pertama kali.

"Aku telah membunuh adiku sendiri."

Ucap Suho di tengah perjalananya mengendarai sepeda.

Jalan tak begitu ramai hingga Suho meningkatkan kecepatan laju kendaraanya. Ia memutar gas dan membuatn laju sepeda semakin kencang.

Braakkkk~

"Kemana anak bodoh itu? Sudah ku bilang tunggu adik dan eommanya malah kelayapan."

Ucap seorang ajushi yang mondar mandir di depan pintu ICU.

Tut

Tut

Tut

"Yeoboseo? Yaa, noe! Eodi ga? Kamu meninggalkan eomma dan adikmu sendiri di rumah sakit?"

"Jeosohamnida, kami dari kepolisian, mengabarkan bahwa anak anda baru saja mengalami kecelakaan."

Pletakkkk~

Bunyi sebuah benda yang terjatuh.

Bola mata ajushi itu secara tiba-tiba memerah dan segera menuju rumah sakit dimana Suho di rawat.

Ponsel yang terjatuh tadi pun tak sempat ia ambil karna yang ada di dalam pikiranya adalah keadaan anaknya Suho.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan Lay dan mengundang eomma Lay untuk ke ruanganya. Mungkin ada kabar baik dari dokter tersebut setelah bangunya Lay dari koma.

"Segera dapatkan Jantung pengganti untuk anak anda?"

"Mwooo?"

Eomma Lay seperti tertampar ketika mendengar saran dari dokter.

"Nampaknya jantung anak anda sudah terlalu rusak. Anak anda harus segera mendapatkan donor jantung. Maaf saya harus menyampaikan hal seperti ini pada anda. Tapi, ini demi keselamatan anak anda."

Lanjut dokter itu menjadi sebuah tombak yang menancap benak eomma Lay.

Ibu mana yang tega melihat anak yang ia cintai menderita penyakit sekeras itu. Anak yang telah ia rawat sejak dalam kandungan hingga besar seperti sekarang meninggalkanya dengan rasa sakit.

"Ambil jantungku dok."

Dengan menitihkan air mata yang sangat deras membasahi pipi eomma Lay dengan meremas dada kiri ia memohon pada dokter tersebut.

"Andwae. Naega mothae janha. Sama saja saya membunuh anda. Anda masih terlalu sehat."

"Ini untuk anakku dok, aku juga sudah tua."

"Mungkin anda bisa gunakan jantung ini."

Sela seorang ajushi yang secara tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa permisi.

"Maaf, tapi mungkin jantung ini bisa menyelamatkanya."

Lanjut ajushi itu dengan menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang tertutup rapat.

"Baiklah, kami akan lakukan penyangkokan Jantung sekarang juga."

Eomma Lay memeluk ajushi itu dengan erat menandakan kebahagiaan keluarganya telah ada di depan mata.

Luhan mencabut tiap kelopak bunga mawar yang baru saja ia petik dari kebun sekolah. Sudah lebih dari seminggu ia tak bertemu dengan Lay bahkan ia masih mengkhawatirkan Lay dan penyakitnya.

"Tuhan selamatkan dia."

Ucap Luhan saat mencabuti kelopak mawar itu satu per satu.

Termenung ia di bawah pohon ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Lay. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan mengangkat tangan kananya ke udara. Merasakan arah angin yang berhembus yang seolah membawakan pesanya pada Lay yang tengah berbaring di rumah sakit.

Dengan merasakan aliran udara ia meluapkan semua rasaya pada tiap hembusan angin yang mengenai tanganya. Ia mencoba menangkap sebuah jawaban yang mungkin ia dapat. Kosong sepi membuat Luhan tak dapat berhenti mengucapkan kata rindu pada Lay. Ia tak sadar butiran bening telah membanjiri kedua pipi. Di situlah ia pecahkan rasa sakit, sedih, kecewa, rindu di bawah pohon itu tanpa ada yang tahu keberadaanya.

Hikz

Hikz

Hikz

"Apa sesakit ini mencintaimu?"

Ucapnya dengan mendekap kedua kakinya yang baru saja ia tekuk.

"Pasti baik sekali orang itu yang telah memberikan jantungnya pada Lay. Aku ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya dan mengatakan terimakasih. Suho harus tahu, telepon dia segera."

Eomma Lay nampak bahagia ketika appa Lay telah mendapatkan Jantung untuk anaknya. Namun raut muka appa Lay berbeda ia terlihat suram dan sangat sedih.

Tiba-tiba appa Lay memeluk tubuh eomma Lay kencang dan erat seolah tak ingin ditinggalkan olehnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku adalah appa buruk untuk mereka dan aku adalah suami buruk unutukmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Perpisahan kita terjadi karna kesalahanku. Anak kita Lay dan Suho bertengkar dan saling membenci satu sama lain karna aku. Lay terbaring koma karna aku dan Suhooo..."

Tiba pada kalimat terakhir ia tak melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Ada apa dengan Suho?"

"Dia, baru saja kecelakaan dan ia menyerahkan jantungnya pada Lay. Karna ia tak mungkin bisa lagi selamat dan ia memintaku untuk memberikan jantungnya pada Lay, jika ia tak ada ia bisa selamatkan adiknya dan turut hidup bersama dengan tubuh Lay. Ia memintaku untuk melakukan hal ini."

Kabar itu membuat eomma Lay kembali sedih.

"Anakku...!"

Ajumma itu menangis mengalirkan air mata yang baru saja ia tahan di kelopak matanya dan kini keluar lagi ketika mendengar kabar yang baru saja ia dengar dari seorang ajushi yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah seorang appa yang buruk.

"Dimana anaku Suho?"

"Aku merekam pesanya karna tak mungkin untuk ia menulis."

Ajushi itu menekan tombol ponsel dan membiarkan Ajumma itu mendengarkan pesan terakhir Suho.

"Eomma, Suho jongmal saranghamnida, Suho jongmal jongmal saranghamnida. Mianhaeyo, Suho tak bisa mengatakan secara langsung. Karna mungkin saat eomma mendengarkan rekaman ini Suho telah tiada. Suho belum bisa jadi anak yang berbakti dan berguna bagi eomma dan appa. Tapi, ijinkan Suho tetap hidup melalui jantung Suho yang Suho berikan pada Lay. Eomma appa jongmal gamsahago saranghago mianhae ddo. Saranghae!"

Sekilas pesan Suho telah tersampaikan ditelinga ajumma itu dan meminta pada mereka untuk tak memberitahukan hal ini pada Lay.

6 bulan kemudian

Lay telah bisa kembali ke sekolahanya tanpa mencemaskan keadaan jantungnya lagi. Ia dapat bermain basket dan bermain skitboard idamanya. Ia bisa memakan apapun yang ia inginkan dan bisa melakukan apapun.

Namun, selama 6 bulan ini ia tak bertemu sosok namja yang baru ia temui ketika membenahi lampu di sekolahanya. Ia mencoba mencari sebuah jejak namja itu, namun kaki kurusnya berhenti pada sebuah pohon besar.

Ia menatap pohon itu dengan seksama dari atas ke bawah, tiba matanya di akar pohon ia menemukan berlembar-lembar kertas yang ditindih dengan batu yang berukuran sedang. Lay mengangkat batu itu dan mengambil kertas itu. Ia membaca berlembar-lembar kertas itu, sekilas isi surat itu sama menyatakan cepat kembali lekas sembuh dan rindu.

Ia memutar badanya bermaksud untuk pulang namun ia menabrak seorang namja yang ia cari. Matanya belo dan tanganya menarik namja itu lalu memeluk erat badan itu. Ia tak mengucapkan apapun, ia merasakan kenyamanan pada tubuh itu.

"Lay?"

Ucap namja itu dengan lirih seakan akan mengeluarkan air mata yang tersimpan di kelopak matanya.

"Nee~ Lay-imnida."

Jawab Lay dengan melingkarkan tanganya pada tubuh Namja itu dengan erat.

"Aku menantimu."

Namja itu secara tiba-tiba meraba dada kiri Lay.

"Jantungmu baik-baik saja."

"Ada orang baik yang memberikan jantungnya untukku. Namun, aku tak mengetahui siapa dia. Andai aku tahu aku akan datang kepemakaman dan memberikan ucapan terimakasih dan memberikan salam hormatku padanya."

"Kamu bisa bertanya pada pihak rumah sakit. Atau tanya pada eomma dan appamu?"

"Nol kalau aku bertanya dengan mereka, mereka bilang secret."

Bruuuukkkkkk~

Tumpukan buku terjatuh dari sebuah meja kerja appa Lay.

"Ada apa Lay?!"

Teriak eomma Lay dari dapur.

"Anii!"

Lay bermaksud membereskan semua barang itu dan mengembalikanya ke tempat semula.

Ia menemukan ponsel Suho tergeletak di balik tumpuka buku itu.

"Bukankah Suho hyeong ada di Amerika, bagaimana bisa ponselnya tidak ia bawa."

Saat ia menekan tombol tengah pada ponsel itu. Ia terkejut mendengarkan isi rekaman itu dan ia memringiskan bibirnya diikuti dengan aliran air mata dari mata.

Lay berjalan menyilang menuju eommanya berada.

"Ada apa Lay? Apa kamu sudah lapar, eomma sudah selesai memasak. Duduk..."

Perkataan eomma Lay tiba-tiba berhenti seketika saat ia mendengarkan sebuah rekaman yang diputar oleh Lay.

"Daebak, aku ditipu oleh 2 orang yang sangat aku cintai. Ini kebahagiaan hanyalah sebuah tipuan. Acting anda sangat bagus tuan dan nyonya."

"Lay dengarkan eomma."

"Mwoya?"

"Itu permintaan Suho, eomma tak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi."

"Aku adalah pembunuh, aku telah membunuh hyungku sendiri."

Plaaaaakkkk~

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Lay. Datangnya bukan dari arah eommanya namun dari appanya.

"Dengarkan! Suho ingin kamu tetap hidup, sebelum ia meninggal ia memberikan jantung itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia ingin selalu hidup bersama dengan kita melalui kamu lewat jantungnya yang memberikan kehidupan padamu. Seharusnya kamu berterimakasih atas apa yang telah kakakmu berikan. Lay kalaupun kakakmu masih bisa diselamatkan aku tak akan melakukan hal ini padamu. Ini permintaan terakhir kakakmu. Mengerti!"

Penjelasan singkat appa Lay membuat ia mengerti kebohongan terjadi karna permintaan si bodoh hyungnya itu.

"Heh~ dasar hyung bodoh."

Kesokan hari Lay datang kepemakaman Suho bersama dengan seorang namja.

"Hyung, betapa bodohnya kau? Kata bodoh tersandang olehmu dariku. Hah~ aku tak butuh jantungmu! Tapi, aku harus berterimakasih atas jantungmu aku dapat mrnrmukan orang yang aku cintai selama ini. Luhan. Dia adalah orang yang aku cintai ketika di Cina. Kamu belum tahu cerita , aku membawanya kemari."

Lay melambaikan tanganya mamanggil Luhan untuk mendekat di pemakaman kakaknya.

"Hyung ini adalah orang yang aku cintai, Luhan. Seorang service Lampu."

"Mwo?"

Luhan terkejut mendengar perkataan Lay.

"Di depan makam hyungku aku akan mengatakan perasaanku sebenarnya padamu. Saranghae?"

"Apa tak ada tempat lain?"

Keluh Luhan.

"Hyung apa kau tahu, aku tak mungkin bisa hidup tanpa jantung kakakku. Jadi, kamu sama saja akan memacari dua orang kalau menerimaku. Jadi, kakaku juga harus tahu."

"Oh, begitu?"

"Hemb."

"Baiklah aku menerima kakakmu?"

"Kenapa kakakku?"

"Bukankah kamu bilang jika aku menerimamu aku akan memacari dua orang sekaligus?"

"Hyung~"

Lay menarik tengkuk Luhan dan menempelkan bibirnya dipermukaan bibir Luhan.

-THE END-


End file.
